1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aircraft turbo-engines which comprise an air intake housing with radial struts which serve as a bearing support and as intake guide vanes.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In aero-engines, such as for supersonic aircraft for example, of which the maximum cross-section is reduced to the order of 600 to 800 mm, the thickness of the intake struts is also greatly reduced, to the order of 8.5 mm, to the extent that it has become impossible for them to house the pipes for the lubricating oil circuit of the front bearing. To allow space for these pipes, a conventional solution has been to make some of these radial struts with a thicker cross-section than the others.
This system has the disadvantage of creating intake distortions and poor annular distribution of the air flow at the entry to the compressor. Moreover, quite recently, two-part struts have been developed comprising a fixed upstream part which plays a structural role and a movable downstream part which acts as an adjustable intake guide vane. French Patent No. 2 526 485 discloses an example of this development. French Patent No. 2 599 086 discloses another example in which the oil pipes are inserted in the upstream part of the struts, of which the structure is conventional and comprises a closed aerodynamic section surrounding and defining a single internal cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 3 844 110 (or its French equivalent Patent No. 2 219 312) discloses another example of such an arrangement.
The above described construction comprising some struts of large cross-section is ill suited to this two-part strut structure in which one part is movable.